1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a skate, and more particularly to a skate sole assembly that is vibration-proof, ensures a wearer can move stably and prevents rollers of the skate sole assembly from inadvertently shifting or deviating from an original path or accidentally skidding.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional skates are classified into in-line skates, four-roller skates, three-roller skates, etc.
With reference to FIG. 8, a conventional skate sole assembly is mounted under a bottom of a boot and comprises a sole frame 90, two mounting bolts 901, two cushioning elements 91 and two axles 92.
The mounting bolts 901 extend from a bottom surface of the sole frame 90.
The cushioning elements 91 are substantially V-shaped and are mounted on the bottom surface of the sole frame 90 and correspond to the mounting bolts 901. Each cushioning element 91 is made of resilient material such as rubber and has a bearing 910, a mounting arm 911 and supporting arm 912. The bearing 910 has a through hole defined through the bearing 910. The mounting arm 911 is formed on and protrudes from the bearing 910 and has a connecting end connected to the bottom surface of the sole frame 90. The supporting arm 912 is formed on and protrudes from the bearing 910 and has a connecting end mounted around a corresponding bolt 901 through a fastener 902 such as a nut.
The axles 92 are mounted rotatably and respectively through the through holes of the bearings 910. Each axle 92 may be fitted with two wheels respectively on two opposite ends of the axle 92.
The skate sole assembly may be assembled with a boot to form a skate. When a user wears a pair of skates for athletic purposes, the V-shaped cushioning elements 91 provide cushioning effects to absorb and ease the vibration emanating from slightly uneven ground. However, the bearings 10, mounting arms 911 and supporting arms 912 of the V-shaped cushioning elements 91 required to be firm for supporting the axles are made of resilient material with insufficient rigidity. Therefore, a user wearing the skates assembled with the cushioning elements 91 easily skids when turning. During turning, the cushioning elements 91 easily deform and lower friction between the wheels and ground occurs so that the wheels probably skid and deviate from an original path and endanger the user.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a skate sole assembly to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.